The Reveng of A-Kira? Samanthers Surprise!
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: Uh oh! This evil dude A-Kira wants a trillon dollars or he'll kill Santa. But can a plan by two very sexy laddys who are just one laddy save the day? And who is the strange crumpled detective who eats candy all the time? Its L


_HEY IM BACK. I WRIT FOR CRISTMAS BUT THEN I GOT STUCK BUT THEN THE ONE SHOT CAME AND I GOT UNSTUCK! SO ENJOY!_

It was a cold hard sad crying day in America and Santa was DEAD.

Who had killed him?

"I bet it was Kira who is Light!" everyone said and looked at Light. He did a shrug and a I DINT DO IT FACE and a sweet drop.

"Lol dudes I dint kill Santa. Maybe…. DARK DID"

Dark punched him in the mouthhole and guffled. "I wood never kill Santa cos he brings me chrismas presents lik Playstation 9 and magazeens with naked laddys inside. Who cood it be?"

"Wasnt me ever" said Night and Khaos and Misa and Sayu and Ckira and Day and Dawn and Might and Darknight and every1 else with a death note.

WASNT ME EVER roored Blud spewing blood needles out his mouth when he screemed and they all stabbed ruyk in the man thing which looked exackly lik mello cos it was a voodoo doll and mello screemed from all the needles

"Hmm! A mistery! Then who cood it be?" asked Dark looking all brainled and smoking a pipe lik sherlock homes.

MEANWHILE IN JAPAN

"YES I WONDER WHO IT COOD BE!" giggled a boy. He was A-kira but not Akira cos he has a motorbike. "I WONDER WHAT HIS EVIL PLAN COOD BE?"

MEANWHILE IN AMERICA

Quick turn on the TV" Light gasped. "I think theres gonna be a comershal for jelly beens I want to watch"

they turned on the tv but it was the news.

"BORING" Light panted and he threw his frapacheeno at the TV he was so mad. "WHY THE F-CK IS THE NEWS?" he got his death note and writ all the news ankers in it and they dead but then more peeps had to talk about the dead news ankers so there was EVEN MORE NEWS

then… A PIECE OF PAPER WENT CRAZY ON THE TV

*PAUSE!* the action stops with a scratch sound and dark yagami is the narrator

"Yo laddys and man-laddys and shinigamis!" Dark Walks in all cool style and leans on a tabul. "So heres the tee. If you havnt read the Death Note One SHot then you gotta read it! Its about this kid A-kira and he has a plan and NEAR IS A GIRL AND MATSUDA IS CRAZY AND TRUMP IS THERE JUSS LIK I SAID ON TWITTER! So check that out first. Thats were the paper is. I dunno were you find it. Just do a google for "SHOW ME THE DEATH NOET WITH TRUMP AND GIRL NEAR" and youll get it probably. I dunno. S-ht crazy. Peace out m-th-rf-ck-rs!" and he slam dunks a octopus in a sexxxy laddys bra and flips away.

*UNAPUSE*

"Ok so the paper says….. oh were are my fridging glasses!" Lights Mom tuppered.

"God mom your so blind an Im sure glad your just my mom not like my future wife gone back in time or something lol" Dark said. "It says HEY I KILLED SANTA. GIVE ME ONE BILLON DOLLARS AND I LIFE NOTE HIM BACK TO LIVE. GIVE ME TWO BILLON DOLLARS OR I KILL HIM AGAIN. BUT GIVE THE DOLLAR TO EVERYONE"

Everyone got a dollar.

"GOOD" said the paper and Santa came on the TV.

"Ho ho ho!" he hoed. "Merry Chris- URGH" and died again.

Everyone got another dollar and santa came back for reel this time.

"Ugh I did this first lmao and my way was was cooler cos I had the queen not just a stupid paper" Dark said and ITS TRUE SEE CHATPER 23 – SAVE THE QUEEN FROM DARK

"OK HERES MY NEXT PLAN. I WILL KILL EVERY POP STAR IN THE WORLD UNTIL I GET…. THE SEXXXYEST VIDEO EVER MADE. AND TO PROVE IM NOT JOKING I JUST DEATH NOTED BILLY EYELISH AND ELVIS PREZLY."

L came skweeling thru the air vents like a greesy ham thru a postbox. Dark got out his guns which were his arms cos he cood shoot with them. "Give me one good reeson why I dont turn you into greesy ham."

"I just got a Whatsapp from the goverment. They said there sientists just did a computer and found the sexist video ever made….. is on… YOUR MOMS PHONE."

WTF everyone exploded!

"no way!" Light gasped so hard his lungs went as big as beech balls and every1 fort he was a girl. "my mom wood NEVER do videos you sugar brained creepshow!"

"I dont no what your talking about" Lights Mom said nervus. The magic bra that she wore to hide that she was future samanther with giant chesty bits was gonna come off she was so scarred. "Im gonna get my phone and show all my videos cos all I got are nitting videos and dogs saving babys and news reports about poison milk."

"Ill help you" Samanther said and carryed Lights Mom upstares.

They went into the bedroom and the magic bra pinged off and Lights Moms chest bumps blasted out lik a train full of balloons zooming out of a tunnel. She got so heavy that Samanther dropped her on the ground and she saw that she wasnt Lights mOm she was….. FUTURE SAMANTHER!

"OMG your future me!" past Samanther said

"Yes but you cant tell Dark cos theres a magic bom in his head that will blow him up like cheep pastrami when u hit it with a hammer made of dynamite"

"OK on one conditing. Future me has to sex with past me" Samanther said.

"Id love to!" Future Samanther said and she dropped all her cloths just to be reely naked. Past Samanther nakeded to and they both rubbed there boobs and all sorts.

"Lets do a DOBBLE MILKSHAKE!" future samanther said and they both shaked their milks together and it was EVEN BETTER than on the planet of the shinigami it was so bouncy and flumpy and juggly and it lit up gold and rainbows blasted everywhere.

They sexed so hard every sientist around the world cood see it on there screens like earthquakes and stuff.

"OK now let me get my phone" Future Samanther said wobbling her tittlers and walking on her thicccc thys and rolly butt to the charger. "But I dont no what L was talking about. I dont have any sexxy vids."

"But I do" creeped a skimbly egg eyed young detective covered in sirup sliming his buggy way out of the closet. He was holding….. A CAMERA "Now I got this video I will sell it to A-kira and he wont death note pop stars any more"

"Thanks L!" Past Samanther and Future Samanther winked because IT WAS THERE IDEA ALL THE LONG!

"Now I will put my magic bra on and forget this ever happened" Future Samanther said. "But you will always be here." She poked herself in the megaboob. "In my hart."

And then she turned into lights mom and forgot this ever happened.

Everything went back to normal…..

OR DID IT?

MEANWHILE IN JAPAN

"Hmm this is a sexy vid" A-kira sad. "But think how many sexy vids I cood by…. If I sold a DEATH NOTE TO THE GOVERMENT?"

HERE WE GO AGAIN!


End file.
